Big Hero 6: The Animated Series
Big Hero 6: The Animated Series is a 2015 American animated superhero-comedy television series based on the film of the same name which in turn is based off the Marvel Comic book. It takes place after the events of the movie. It focuses on the exploits of the Big Hero 6 fighting dastardly villains in San Fransokyo. It even pays homages certain Japanese film and TV genres in some episodes. And some other superheroes from Marvel will make guest appearances now and then. It is expected to air on the Disney Channel sometime in 2015. Characters Recurring Villains Guest Appearances Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Gallery Big Hero 6.jpg|The whole team Red Ronin.jpg|Red Ronin, their mecha Monster Island.jpg|Monster Island, a containment facility for keeping Kaiju away from civilization. San Fransokyo.png|San Fransokyo, the city where the Big Hero 6 live. Rangarok.png|Ragnarok, fully armored. Super Samurai.jpg|Wasabi, as his temporary alter ego, The Super Samurai, from Episode 20, "The Super Samurai." Fredzilla.png|Fred, having transformed into the original Fredzilla, who appears in Season 2. Robot Dinosaur.jpg|One of the Robot Dinosaurs from Episode 2, "Blast from the Past." 258px-San-Fransokyo-Institute-of-Technology-1.png|San Fransokyo Institute of Tehcnology, where the team goes to school. Mayor of San Fransokyo.png|The Mayor of San Fransokyo (voiced by Neil Ross) Stark Tower.png|The building for the new San Fransokyo branch of Stark Industries, Iron Man's company. Robot Fighter.jpg|The Robot Champion in Episode 14, "Caged Match". Ray Gun.jpg|The enlarging ray from Episode 16, "Growth". Heathcliff_Big_Hero_6.jpg|Fred's Butler, Heathcliff, who is secretly a superhero called El Magnifico Ragnarok.png|Ragnarok (SilverFlight's version) Ricky_the_Kaiju.jpg|Ricky, Fred's temporary pet Kaiju. Trivia * The show incorporates a lot of elements of Japanese pop culture into the series, such as the mecha that Wasabi built to fight Kaiju, which really do exist in this show. The townsfolk of San Fransokyo also use Japanese yen for currency instead of United States dollars. * It is revealed in Episode 20 (The Super Samurai) that in this universe, if you want to be a superhero, you have to fill out an application to get a permit so you can be a superhero. * So far, there are only 2 episodes where 5 members of the team only make a minor appearance: Episode 10 (Man of Iron) and Episode 20 (The Super Samurai). ** There is even one episode where ALL of them are minor characters in Episode 27 (El Magnifico) *It is revealed in Episode 21 (Guardians of the Galaxy) that Baymax is capable of understanding foreign languages instantly, and he could understand what Groot is really trying to say (even though it always comes out as "I am Groot"). * The team's Mecha, "Red Ronin" ''is in fact based upon the Marvel mecha that first appeared in the Marvel Comics version of Godzilla. * Fred transforms into the original comic Fredzilla in Season 2 for one episode. Ironically, he is never actually called that in the movie or the show while wearing his costume, and yet, when he will be the original Fredzilla, he will ACTUALLY be called "Fredzilla" in this state. * A recurring theme in the series is that sometimes "the cure is worse than the disease." Each member of the team is to have at least one episode of such a concept. ** ''Wasabi: He wanted to solve the city's garbage problem with garbage-eating microbes, but it ended up craving an appetite for the entire city in "Talking Trash." ** ''Honey: ''She steals Wasabi's new Medusa formula so it can be easier for her to say "no", because the fact that she keeps saying "yes" to every favor asked of her causes her problems. However, it ends up making her more and more evil. ** ''Hiro: ''Frustrated that his short height is enabling people to push him around and it just generally causes problems for him, he requests Fred use Wasabi's experimental growth serum on him. However, it ends up making him a giant and he keeps getting bigger and bigger. ** ''Fred: ''Fred is tired of everyone in SFIT ridiculing him for his low intelligence compared to everyone else. So, he drinks a formula to make him smarter and it makes him smarter than all 5 of his friends. But, it makes him a complete bore to be around and greatly reduces his ability to fight. * The Fujitas from episode 28 were actually REAL concepts by Disney that were originally supposed to be in the movie, but ultimately never made the cut. ** Mr. Yama was also supposed to be a major antagonist, but was reduced to a minor character in the movie. He is, however, a recurring antagonist in the show. *It is revealed that the reason for GoGo's tough-as-nails nature is because her dad was very overprotective of her during her early years. Category:Animated Category:TV Shows Category:Earth-14123 Category:Cloverfield monster Category:Ragnarok (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Bigfoot (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Bruce Banner (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Peter Quill (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Gamora (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Drax (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:89P13 (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Groot (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Supersonic (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Red Ronin (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Mecha-Fred (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Mandarin (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Fujitas (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Akira (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Ricky (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Brawn (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Gorizak (Earth-14123)/Appearances Category:Unfinished